Did You Wish Upon a Star?
by makurutenoh
Summary: Sometimes a wish upon star can change your life, but how can you know it's the way it's suposse to be?....Totally LILEY! please give it a try! :


**An: **hey my dear readers! I bring you this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. I got the idea when I was listening a song and then I had an idea, I hope you guys like it and all the opinions are open. Just tell me what you think and make my day happy :]

Disclaimer: like everyone knows I don't own Hannah Montana… sadly. But in my dreams I own it and thing are totally different like this story :}

So I leave you guys and thank for reading!

_**Alex**_

_

* * *

_

**Did You Wish Upon a Start?**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Guy**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

"**If You're Not The One"**

**Daniel Bedingfield**

**Lilly's P.O.V**

Today it's the day. I'm going to ask her today. .. Man, I'm so nervous… what if she says no. man! This is so frustrating. Looks like all I have to do its wait for her reaction.

I'm going to her house right now and I just can't help to feel my heart race so hard in my chest. She makes me so happy… she has my life in her hands… I'm all hers. Miley…. My Miley.

I loved her since I met her… she just stole my heart since the first time she looked into my eyes. There's something about her eyes. They're so pure, so full of innocence, so deep blue and special… she's perfect for me.

Sometimes I think I'm so selfish, because I want her just for myself… I always imagine all my life with her… I can't help it. I just want to by her side. Its sounds like I'm stalker or an obsess person with no life, but you just have to meet her to know what I'm talking about.

Sometimes happens when you meet a person and you just can't help to fall hard for them. It happened to me. I fell really hard for my best friend. It was inevitable. She's so easy to love. She has this smile that makes your knees go weak… and those lips so red and that voice… it's mesmerizing. She's like an angel fallen from heaven… god must be a crazy if he let her go.

I finally got to Miley's house… she happens to be my girlfriend…lucky me!!!... At this point of my life I considerate it perfect!.... yes, my life it's perfect with her.

I enter to the house like other person in the family, well the reason it's that I know the Stewarts for so many years. Since I was eleven years old to be exact. Yeah… I remember… nine years ago I fell in love with my beautiful best friend.

As I walk into the living room I saw Mr. Stewart in the kitchen.

"Hey kid" he said to me. He always calls me kid, even if I'm twenty now.

"Hey Mr. S" I said making my way towards him. "Where's Miley?"I said anxiously. Hey! I love the woman!

He just laughed and looked at me. "Oh kid… to be so young and in love… you better be good to my little girl." He said to me with a smile on his face as he concentrated in making his sandwich. He always said to me the talk of 'you better be good to my girl', well I don't bother 'cause I really try to make my girlfriend happy.

"Don't worry Mr. S… I'll do my best."

"I know kid… ad well she's just in her room she told me she'll be down in any minute." He said to me and returning his attention to the sandwich.

I was going to say something more, when the girl walking down stairs caught my eye. She was so beautiful. Her chestnut hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. She took my breath away completely. I was just drooling all over.

"Hey beautiful" the girl said to me with a singing voice. In that moment I thought my heart stopped beating. I felt my cheeks grow redder with every millisecond and I just couldn't find my voice. She has such a power on me.

"H-hey…hey" I tried so say. Man, I looked like a completely dork.

"You so cute when your blushing." She whispered in my ear. Oh god!

I just couldn't resist her anymore, so I kissed her with all my heart. I kissed those sweet lips, so inviting, so full of love.

"Ok kids… enough with the show!" I heard Robbie Ray said, but I just couldn't concentrate in anyone else but Miley.

When we finally broke apart, we were both with our faces full of red. Yeah, it was mighty kiss.

"I missed you" I said with a dreamy look in my face.

"I missed you too, babe… I always do, even when you're away from me just by a minute." She said smiling as she caressed my cheek with her soft hand.

"Ok!, so much love I'm going to cry!" Said Miley's father with a smile

"Come on daddy! It's not something you didn't know."

"Yeah ok, it's just you kids are so darn cute together!" he said excited. And then his eyes changed a little, but not so much. "I'm sure your mom and your brother would be so proud of you, bud." Robbie said looking at his daughter with love.

"I know dad, I know. And thank you for supporting us." Miley said walking toward her dad and then hugged him tightly.

"It's a father's job to support and love her daughter no matter what, and that's what I'm doing so no need to thank you." Mr. S said returning the hug with so much love and happiness.

I just stared at the both Stewarts and felt happy for them. Yeah, they were my family. Well I also have my mom, but she's always away from home. So almost all the time, it's just me, Miley and Robbie Ray.

**Miley's P.O.V**

We were walking on the beach, enjoying the sunny day, talking about stuff. With Lilly all the things seems so easy. I feel so free with her. She's part of my life. We've been together as girlfriends since we were fourteen. Since the day she told she loved me, everything in my life changed. I've never been so happy. I know she's the one for me. I know she's my one.

Right now, she just got to Rico's to bring us some drinks. But my humor changes when the person I don't want to see comes to talk to me.

"Hey Stewart" She said with her voice so full of herself. Yeah she's Amber Addison. She, sometimes makes my life miserable, but I don't care about her. And that makes me ask myself why the heck is she talking to me now?

"Amber." I muttered. "What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"What a mood." She said with a fake laugh. "I was just enjoying my day in the beach when I saw someone contaminating it, and you know what, it was you!" she said trying to make me feel bad or something. What a Loser!

"Ha, ha Amber, why don't you tell to someone who cares" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Because you're available… and where's your so_ beloved _friend?"

"What do you care? Don't you have stuff to do? You know, besides to mess up my day." I said frustrated, she's just so annoying.

"Oh come on Stewart. I just don't get what did you see in Loser Truscott. Come on, your pretty and you could have someone better, and I hate myself for telling you this, but the boys want you. Of course they must be crazy, because with someone like me." I just couldn't understand. She's worried I take away her fan club, but at the same time she cares about of what I'm doing with Lilly… who understands that woman?!

"First. I don't need to explain my feelings for my girlfriend. Second. I don't even understand you. Third. I don't care if some is into me. I love Lilly." I said a little anger in my voice. I don't even know why is she losing her time talking to me is she knows I don't care what she says!

"Take it easy Stewart. I'm just saying… maybe your perfect boy, perfect someone, is just around the corner, and your too busy to see it 'cause your with Truscott… just think about it." When she finished talking she just left just as how she came.

Ok, I wasn't trying to think what she said, but it just caught my attention. Maybe she's right, maybe there's a boy for me… what am I talking about?! I'm with Lilly for god's sakes! oh man. This can't happen to me. Damn Amber!... but what if she's right? Do I have a perfect boy? Oh crap! I'm so in trouble.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

I hate that little dude. He wanted to charge me double price for two sodas! Unbelievable! Lucky him I decided to calm my temper, 'cause I would've kicked his little ass!

Well I finally made my way to Miley and I saw her deep in thought. I wonder what she is thinking about. She looks so beautiful when she's thinking… well, she's always beautiful.

I put the sodas down on the sand and I try to call my girlfriend.

"Hey Miles." I said trying to catch her attention, but she didn't even listen to me. Must be something important what she's thinking. "Miley." I try again, but no answer. "Miles!!" I yell waving my hard at her face. The she turned to with a blank expression on her face.

"Ah…w…what?"

"Finally. I was calling you, but you didn't answer me. You were on your little world." I said trying to lighten the moment.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just thinking… about…. Uh.. stuff… yeah stuff and, you know… I got lost in the moment." She said a little nervous. Stuff? That was… odd. Maybe she's tired or something.

"So… ready to go home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just need to rest." She said without looking my eyes. Maybe she was thinking about her mom and brother. I'm worried about her.

"You ok, miles?" I said softly.

"Yeah… just tired…" she was going to say something more, but the she closed her mouth and say nothing. What's with her?

"Ok" I said flatly, I didn't want to push the matter, if she wants to tell me she will. I'm not going to push her.

Hours later I was watching TV in the Stewart's house. Mr. S said he was going to stay in L.A for a day so it was just Miley and me alone in the house. But this isn't how it sounds. Miley was sleeping in her room and I didn't want to bother her so I just left her alone, she looked like she wanted to be alone for a while. So this means I won't ask her today, maybe some other time. Or maybe she's not ready for it yet… what if she realized what I was planning? I sighed. This is killing me.

I pulled a velvet box out of the pocket of my shorts. Yeah. I was going to ask her to marry me. But now…I just don't know…what if she says no?... I'd just died of shame. What if she knows exactly what I'm going to ask her and she just freaked out? Oh god, what I'm going to do now?

I opened the box and I saw the diamond ring, shining with grace and remembering me just one person… Miley.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Ok this is just ridiculous. Stupid Amber! I just can't stop thinking about it! I know I love Lilly with all my heart, so why is so hard to forget the thing of the perfect guy?! There's no one in this world that could make me happy as her. So there's no gut who can change that…right? ...But what if there is? What if this guy is better than Lilly and is waiting for me? Argh! I hate to feel like this. So confused! So weak! So…. Afraid. Afraid of not loving Lilly like she does loves me. Afraid of losing her for something that might be an illusion.

What would Lilly think if she knows I'm thinking about other person? What would she think when she realizes I might not be her one? But I'm sure she's my one! Ok not so sure about that… but is she going to my first and last? My 'forever and always' or my 'on phase girl'? Come on Miley, stop thinking like that. You know Lilly loves you, she'll die for you. She'll do anything for you, and you… you'll do the same, right?

I tried to think in something else but my mind can't let have my way. I walked to the balcony I looked at the stars… so beautiful, so unreachable. I sighed… I think I just lost my mind. Then out of nowhere I see a shooting start. And I those were a myth. Wait! What is she can really make wish come true? Nah! But… well I going to try.

"Mmm…. If I'm with a guy… who would it be? I wish to meet my perfect guy" and then the shooting made its way in the sky, making all the stars die of shame with its beauty.

Now I totally lost it. Me, wishing upon a start! That's really something… really, really something. Stupid wish.

So what happen if I meet Mr. Right? Am I going to leave Lilly for him? What did I get myself into?! But to really thinking about it… could I live without Lilly by my side? No… I couldn't. She's part if my life.

So I guess if I meet this 'perfect guy' then I forget him 'cause I have my perfect girl. And she happens to loves me more than life itself and that's already enough. Yeah. That's enough. I know I love my Lilly Truscott.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. I know is Lilly. Maybe she's trying to know if I'm better. I feel so guilty for thinking that I could leave her for some random guy that I don't even know. She deserves better.

"Come on in" I said turning to see her walking in a closing the door behind. The lights are off but I still can see her 'cause the light of the moon its present in my room.

Suddenly she looked very shy, scared or something… why? She can't know what I was thinking.

But you did leave her alone all the afternoon! It's all dark outside, you know!

"I just came… to say good bye. 'cause I was just thinking to go home and leave you rest… 'cause you obviously … I don't know, are thinking about something… and I don't want you to feel like you just have to tell me because we're together … you know…" She said looking down at her shoes. Man I'm such an ass!

"No, Lils, I'm sorry. I just wasn't being myself and I was thinking something stupid but it's over now… besides I have you and I don't want you to go." I said really sorry for letting her out of my mind.

"Really?" she asked me in a voice that nearly broke my heart. God, I love her so much. I was a fool to even think that I could love someone else like I love my Lilly.

"Really, I love you Lilly. So, so much." I said getting closer to my blonde girlfriend. Her cheeks full of red and looking so adorable. Man, I can't let her go. She's the one I want. I care her soft face with my hand. At this moment I'm sure that my heart had either stopped or was simply beating so fast I couldn't feel it anymore.

"I love you too Miles, you know that." She said giving me the smile I love so much. She closes her eyes as she let her body take all the feeling I making her feel. Just like she's making me feel.

Then without a word, I leaned forward an inch, until our lips touched, my eyes are closed and I can feel Lilly's breath on my face, she's getting closer too. The gap it's closed as our lips are sealed with a passionate kiss. I know this is right. We both want this.

I shiver as I feel her hands stroking across my back underneath my shirt and I moan softly into her mouth. She's the only one I want to make feel like this. I kissed her hard and with need. Our lips never getting tired of kissing the ones we want. It's magical.

We broke apart because we need to regain our air back, and I saw her eyes so full of love, lust, desire and need. I think I fell more in love with her right now.

She takes a deep breath and then she says to me. "Miley, you know I love you with all my heart… and I was doubting to tell you this, but I know I can't hold it anymore, even if you tell me that you don't want it." I just didn't know what was she talking about but I didn't interrupt her. She closed her eyes one more time to open them again. She dropped one knee and the she looked into my eyes…. Oh god! She's going to ask me! "Miley Ray Stewart… there's nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you. I love you so much that it hurts, it hurts sometimes to be far from you. That's why I'm going to ask you to be part of my life not for now, but forever. Miley, would you marry me?" She said in her sweet and soft voice. Pulling out of her pocket a velvet box, she opened and I saw a beautiful diamond ring.

I didn't care about the diamond ring. I cared just for the girl in front of me, giving me her heart completely. Of course I'm going to say yes!

"Yes, Lilly Truscott, I'll marry you." I said as Lilly stood up and we met with our lips ready to show what we were feeling. When we broke apart, she put the ring on my finger and just couldn't have been happier.

"Now, there's no way to escape Stewart, you're going to be stuck with me." She said smiling.

"And that's how I like it." I said kissing those sweet and beautiful lips.

I bring my hands down to the hem of her shirt and slowly begin to lift it up and over her head, I have to hold back a groan as her breasts encased in a tight black bra come into my view, I feel my heart pick up speed as she grasps the bottom of my shirt and lifts it quickly and smoothly over my head and drops it on the floor behind me as her eyes travel over my body and I don't feel self conscious because I can see the lust and want in her eyes. She kisses me hot and sweet, "you're gorgeous," she whispers into the kiss making me surrender further into her embrace.

We fell back on my bed, my body hovering over hers and my lips work their way to her neck. I found the pulse point and bit gently, receiving a deep moan. My leg found its way between hers, applying pressure and another moan escaped as I ran my fingers through that golden blonde hair. Her right hand drew circles on my back while the left one gently grasped the back of my neck.

Our eyes found each other again, our lips so close I could taste her sweet breath. Damn, did she always have to smell so good? Of course she did, she was my dream girl, my Lilly.

Our lips met and I let a sigh escape. I loved these moments.

My sweet Lilly softly moaned, "I love you, Miley," around my lips. I'm sure in that moment that haven must be by her side. The start I was watching before seemed so reachable now, just with one kiss of her love.

Smiling in the dark, I answered, "I love you too, Lilly… with all my heart and soul… I love you." I whispered, she was all I needed.

The kisses we shared grew hungrier and more passionate as we discarded all the clothes in our bodies so easily.

I'll never going to forget this night. The night when I truly realized that I was meant to be with this beautiful angel. My angel.

All my thoughts are lost as Lilly and I stared connecting with each other in a way I only want her to be. Yeah… she's me paradise. She's my heaven.

* * *

_**An: **_hey guys! So how did it go?? Sorry for not continuing the making love part, but I'm not that good so I leave it to your imagination. But so far how I did it?... I guess ok… my brother said it was lame :'[ but well he's always annoying me.

Well back to the story, we see poor Miley trying to understand her feelings and well we, everyone, hate Amber for this, but it has to be done! You'll guys see in the next chapter! and well like I like things Lilly is always madly in love with Miley and I really love that 'cause they're really meant to be together. Come on?! Miley and Jake?!! No way! Lilly and Oliver?! She can do so much better! (sorry to bother those Jake and Oliver's fans!) our girl are for each other that's what Disney needs to see! Yay!

Ok now I go 'cause you must be tired of me now…. Lol… so read you guys later!

_**Alex**_


End file.
